I Love you
by Lady of Spring Rain
Summary: RvB, ChurchTex. The cov invade blood gulch and Church saves Tex. One shot. Char death.


Hey, this is my first Halo fic and my first RvB fic, I haven't created fanfiction in a long time.

Well tell me how it is and read on!

* * *

"Tex get the fuck down!" Church yelled at the black amoured women in the canyon.

"Church, shut up." She snapped, aiming her rifle at the incoming ship, she had unreasonable intentions of shoot the incoming ships driver. Her plan? To prevent the ship from causing any more damage.  
"Tex…" Church whispered, his armour was ruined. The color panels were chipped, the visor cracked. Bullet indents littered the back of the amour, even a few plasma burns decorated the metal. He crawled towards the edge of his rock, he glanced up and noticed the too large alien ship was pulling up, aiming at Tex, at Allison.

"Tex! Get over here, you'll die!" Church yelled, he couldn't stand to do this, to sit and watch the only girl he ever loved get blown to bits by green slime. The Covenet had invaded Blood Gulch, they seemed to think this place was worth something. Red and Blue had long since teamed up and the bases were trashed, they now were tucked up in the caves, fighting a losing battle. Weapons they had never heard of were used. Ships seemingly too large for the small cavern were used, it was a bitter battle. The Red Command and the Blue Command told them to stay and fight, they would get no reinfocements. They were sentenced to death.

"TEX! GET THE FUCK DOWN!" Church screamed. Tucker crawled up behind him.

"Church, she's not going any…" He was cut off.

"Shut up and get the hell out of here, we're not fighting, I'm fighting. Get Caboose, Tex and Sis out of here. Tell Sarge to get his men out. This battle is lost." Church gave orders faster then Tucker could comprehend them but the general idea was achieved.

"You'll have my rank when you leave, and don't wait for me. Go." Church was strangely calm with his bitter words, words that signed his own death penalty. His sentence.

"How the hell will I get Tex?" Tucker questioned, hoping to buy time.

"That's what I'm going to be doing. I'll get her safe, you get her away, knock her out if you have too"

"Church…"

"Go." Church turned away from Tucker, and back to watching Tex shooting as many of the aliens she could. Tucker backed up, away from the pale blue suddenly militant soilder before him.

"I'll miss you Church." But the words were lost on Church. He was too focused on his task of rescuing the black amoured women before him.

The ships guns were targeting her, the guns were finalizing they're movements. And that's when he moved. Tucker watched Church do a completely selfless act, he dived from behind the rock, farther then seemed natural, and tackled Tex to the ground.

The cannon fired.

Church felt black crawling on his vision, he glanced down to notice Tex's helmet had been knocked off in the tackle. Her red hair fell around her, she was awake, her bright green eyes were staring at him, nothing had the normal yellow tinge so he figured his helmet was knocked off, but he couldn't process much. Just that the girl infront of him was beautiful.

"Tex I…love…you…" He trailed his words out before finally succumbing to bloodloss, in a final act he lifted his hand and placed something small in it.

Tex rolled the man off her, didn't take the time to diagnose him live or dead. She picked up the body and ran before the cannons could fire again. She saw Tucker kneeling behind a rock.

"Tucker…take…" She was cut off when Tuckers gun smashed into the side of her head.

"Tex, Tex? You awake yet?" A voice was calling to her, she couldn't recognize it.

"How long have I been out?" Her voice was it's normal firmness.

"A few hours, not that long. We left Blood Gulch on Church's orders."  
"Where is Church?" She expected the man to be hovering over her, to be the one to awake her, but he really was a jackass. He wasn't even willing to stay by her side while she was knocked out.

"He's…dead Tex. He died saving you…" She finally recognized the person, Doc. She shivered and clenched her hands in anger.

"That…selfish…bastard…how dare he …." Tears were streaming down her face, she hiccupped lightly. The only man she loved and he's dead, dead to her forever.

"Tex, in your hand there's something, you haven't unclenched your hand since we got here…" Doc muttered, trying to change the subject. Tex opened her hand with unnatural speed, a solitary gold ring was in her hand, it was gold with a simple diamond in the center. It was classy but simple. This was the ring his mom showed her, it was his mother's engagement ring, she told Tex then 'You're destined to own this sweetie, be nice to my boy'. Tears kept falling, but a slight smile formed on Tex's harsh but delicate features.

"I love you Church."


End file.
